disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a supporing character in Disney Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. She was voiced by Emily Hahn. Description Bonnie is a sweet and adorable 4-year old girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes, and is very playful and energetic. She goes to Sunnyside Daycare, where she's the daughter of the receptionist. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy Davis), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Role in the film Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Mrs. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's mother) is donating. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles the Clown and Totoro. She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy Davis stops at her house to donate his old toys to Bonnie. Upon seeing Woody, she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. As he is getting his car, he looks back at Bonnie, who waves Woody's arm at him as a farewell. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation'' In the first episode, Bonnie briefly appears in which she says "I'm going on vacation", as she bursts into her room, quickly grabs her suitcase from the closet, and rushes out of the room, leaving behind her book bag that, unknown to her, contains Ken and Barbie. Ken is despaired as Bonnie and her family drove off to Hawaii. ''Small Fry'' In the second episode, Bonnie and her mother eat at Poultry Palace. Bonnie was disappointed that she got a Zurg Belt Buckle in her Fun Meal and requested it be exchanged for a Mini-Buzz. However, the cashier said that they are out of Mini-Buzzs and the one on display is not for sale. Bonnie then went to play in the ball play with Buzz and Rex, imagining she was sliding into hot lava. As her mother told her they were leaving, Bonnie was unaware that mini-Buzz had swapped places with her Buzz. Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street. *Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *She was once rumored to be voiced by Tara Strong. *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah Phillips borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. *Unlike most toddlers, she is very gentle. *Her house is right around the corner from Andy's. Gallery Tumblr lanhk6L2pY1qa44fmo1.png|Bonnie at Sunnyside Daycare Lbo88v6PKg1qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie playing with her toys in her yard L7430qoBL51qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie hugging Andy's toys Bonnie 1.PNG|Bonnie with her mom Bonnie 2.PNG|Bonnie finds Woody Bonnie 3.PNG|Woody gets played with for the first time in years Bonnie 4.PNG|Bonnie plays with Woody and her toys Bonnie 5.PNG|Bonnie hugs all of her toys Bonnie 6.PNG|Bonnie sleeping Bonnie 7.PNG|Bonnie waves to Andy Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters